Complicated Problems - Ch 1
by Ringo Nonohara
Summary: Sora Takenouchi just started another year of school. Lots of things have changed, her grade, age... and some unexpected things too. Plz r/r!!!


Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon..only the plot..^__^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:heee.. my first Digimon fanfic ever!!!Hope you think it's good..please leave a review and tell me what you think!!!^__________^happy reading!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Complicated Problems- CH 1

Today is the first day of school for all students in Japan.Inside a pleasant looking high school in Odaiba, a pretty girl with brown hair sat looking out the window of her classroom.Tenth grader, Sora Takenouchi, rested her chin on her left hand as she stared, mesmerized out at the sky. Today was a very gloomy looking day.The usually blue sky has turned gray and the clouds threatened to pour its heart out any second now._"It was a good thing 'kasan told me to bring my umbrella along…"_Sora thought to herself as she continued staring out the window._"Okkasan…"_ she thought, _"She seems so much happier these days…" _Sora sighed. _"not that I'm unhappy or anything but what can it be that is making her so cheerful?Hmm…"_Sora's mother has not been herself these years.Ever since the divorce and Sora's dad moving to Canada, Sora's mother had became a very sad and quiet person and had gotten more protective of Sora.Sora would be glad for anything to make her mother the happy and cheerful person she was, before all those depressing things happened…

Just than the bell rang for the final time that day.Sora picked up all her books and grabed her bag as she made her way out the door and to her locker.She packed everything that she needs into her bookbag and shut her locker with her combination lock just as Taichi came over.

"Konichiwa Sora!"Taichi called out her name, his bookbag slang over one shoulder.Sora and Taichi has known each other for a long time now, longer than the other digidestined kids and their friendship has grown quite a lot these years. 

"Oussu Taichi-kun!Did you get through your Socials class??"Sora asked grinning.

"Kuso..don't even talk about it.." Taichi said, rolling his eyes."it was as boring as it could get!" 

Sora laughed.Taichi have always hated Social Studies though Sora doesn't like it anymore than he does either.

"So..you _are _going to go to Mimi's goodbye party tonight, ne??"Taichi asked, oven thought he already knew the answer to his question.Mimi Tachikawa was a great friend of theirs, who is planning on moving to America in another week.Sora wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Hai!!" Sora answered.They talked a little more and went their separate ways to go home."I'm home Okkasan!" yelled Sora as she went into the house and dumped her book bag on the floor of her room.She went into the living room and found her mom there, chatting with a familiar nice looking man.The middle-aged gentleman has brown hair, kind soft eyes and a pleasant smile.Sora had seen him with her mom a lot lately, mostly in the flower shop, either buying flowers or asking questions .

"Oh.. Sora-chan, you're home." Ms Takenouchi said with slightly flushed cheeks."erm..I'd like you to meet Mr Tukomoto."

"Yoroshiku, Tukomoto-san." Sora said politely.

"Ah...yoroshiku, Sora.Your okkasan has been telling me a lot about you."He said, grinning as his eyes twinkles.

"Oh..really??"Sora smiled politely, not knowing what to say.Even though Sora has seen him often, they never did do introductions.There was an awkward silence after that, Sora felt really uncomfortable standing there and backed up to the door."er..I'll get started on my homework now…" and she walked back to her room._"wow…"_ she thought to herself, _"that was weird…very weird…why is that guy always hanging around 'kasan??"_She opened her computer and logged onto the internet to check her email."Hmm…I wonder if there'll be mail from 'tousan today?"Sora keeps in touch with her dad mostly by emailing and sometimes chatting on the phone.She found 2 new messages in her mailbox.One was from Mimi._"Probably to remind me of her going-away party…" _The other message, sure enough, was from her dad.She clicked on that first.

________________________________

Dear Sora,

I have great news honey!I know this is going to be a big surprise for you.I've been planning it for a month now, but I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want you to get disappointed if things didn't work out.The great surprise is..I'm moving back to Japan!I still have to plan a few more things, so it'll probably be about November when I get there.We'll be able to spend Christmas together like before now!We can go somewhere if you like, or maybe just stay in Japan!I'm sure you'll like it a lot sweetie!I can already image all the fun we'll be having once I move back!We'll be able to catch up on old times!Like stay late on weekends to watch movies, go to the mall and pig out!I can't wait to move back and I'm sure you're just as excited, ne?Ja ne!

Otousan

________________________________

This was so sudden.Sora sat still in front of the computer, staring at the message from her dad, reading it over and over again.She could feel her heart beating faster and faster with the excitement with every second.This was great news for Sora.She'd been hoping and hoping that her dad would move back to Japan and in miracles of miracles, get back together with her mom.Than they can be back like the old days.Be a whole, complete family again…Sora stared at the picture beside her computer.The picture that they took several years ago…at Christmas…

**~flashback~ 7 years ago at Christmas Time…**

Sora yawn while walking down the stairs."Happy Christmas Day, Sora!!"came her parent's cheerful voice.

"Happy Christmas, Okkasan!Happy Christmas Otousan!" Sora replied, smiling happily.Mr Takenouchi took one of her hands while Mrs Takenouchi grabbed her other hand.Together they led Sora towards the brightly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of their living room.They each gave their presents to Sora, who ripped the wrapping paper off the packages excitedly, beneath the sparkling Christmas tree.The three people in the house all glowed with happiness and the warmth from the fire gave the house a very cozy feeling…

** **

**~end of flashback~**

Sora's body tinkled with the warm feeling of being together with her parents together again.She sighed.That was the last Christmas that she got to spend with her Dad.The happiness… the warmth of being together… would be one thing that Sora would never forget in her entire life.Than something hit Sora cold._"I've been so busy imaging how wonderful it'd be when 'tousan comes back so we'll be back to a happy family again..that I completely forgotten about 'kasan!!What is she going to say??What does she think of Otousan's moving back?Will she be still angry at him??Will she be happy??"_Sora closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair._"Does she know about it already!?No..she couldn't have..because if she has, why is she so happy?Unless it's because she might want to get back together with Otousan!?"_Sora's mind twirled with hundreds of unanswered questions.But before she can think anymore, the sound of the phone ringing shattered her thoughts.

Author's note:so??What'd you guys think?!?!Plz plz leave a review!!!Please????It'll help me get off my lazy butt and work on the next chapter!!LOL!!^____^

__

__


End file.
